Halloween 2: Revamped
by laylaorentea1985
Summary: This is a modern take on John Carpenter's Halloween II. My first Halloween fanfic, be kind!
1. What happened after the attacks

-1The paramedics pull Laurie off Michael Myers, who was shot in the ear. His face is still in tact

Paramedic: Come on, let's go!

Laurie: No! He's not dead yet! He is not dead yet!

Paramedics put Laurie on the stretcher and they take her to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital

In the Myer house, Loomis wakes up and hobbles out of the house to the patrol cars

Loomis: What happened?

Brackett: She killed him. She actually killed him.

Loomis: No!

Brackett: Well, she tackled him on the spot and she shot him with a gun.

Loomis: But is he actually dead?

Brackett: She shot his ear off.

Loomis: That does not mean a damn thing!

Brackett: What do you mean doc?

Loomis: Evil never dies!

Brackett: I just got more news. The Strodes are dead.

Loomis: Damn it! Does she know?

Brackett: I don't think so. She was babysitting the Doyle boy and the Wallace girl while they were murdered.

Loomis: Damn it!

Brackett: I just want to know how are we going to tell her.

Loomis: Let me be the one to tell her since she and I went through the whole ordeal in the Myer's house together.

Brackett: I want to tell her when she is near recovery.

Loomis: Fine, we'll tell her when she is near recovery.

Hospital:  
Everybody is in the hospital, even the kids. Loomis thought that they would be safe there with the child psychologist, Dr. Macobi. The Wallace's and Doyle's rush into the establishment to find their kids

Mrs. Wallace: Where's Lindsay? Where is she?

Receptionist: Last name please?

Mrs. Wallace: Wallace.

Dr. Loomis sees the two families and meets up with them

Dr. Loomis: Are you Lindsay Wallace's parents?

Mrs. Wallace: Yes, that's us. Where is she? Is she all right? Brackett told me that you brought her and Tommy Doyle here.

Dr. Loomis: They are with my friend, Dr. Macobi. He specialized in Child Psychology. Now he's a surgeon.

Mrs. Doyle: Can we see our kids? Are they all right?

Dr. Loomis: They are fine, but their babysitters are in critical condition.

Mrs. Doyle: Oh no! I better call the Strodes gets her phone out, but Dr. Loomis stops her

Dr. Loomis: They're dead.

Mrs. Doyle: Oh no!

Mrs. Wallace: Well I can assume that Brackett know that his daughter is in critical condition. I wonder if he knows what she was doing before she got slashed up or whatever.

Mr. Wallace: Now Jenny, we were once kids too. We used to have sex at the houses you were babysitting at.

Mrs. Wallace: Shut up, Randy.

Mrs. Doyle: Poor Laurie.

Dr. Loomis: She'll be fine. She'll just need to see a therapist from time to time. Come on, let's go see your kids Dr. Loomis leads the parents to Tommy and Lindsay

Laurie is being rolled into the ER, where they cut her clothes off and change her into a hospital gown

Laurie: Please, don't put me to sleep. He'll come if I am asleep.

Nurse: Honey, you have to sleep. You need your strength.

Jimmy: Is that Laurie Strode?

Trammer: Yeah, she goes to school with my brother Ben.

Laurie: Please don't put me to sleep.

Nurse: Honey, we have to. Do you know where your parents are?

Laurie: At home, I think.

Nurse: We'll call them and let them know where you are. What's your number, honey?

Laurie: I don't know. I can't think right now.

Nurse: Understandable honey.

Annie is rolled into the ICU. Laurie sees her and screams

Laurie: ANNIE! ANNIE!

Nurse: Calm down, Laurie! Calm down! ORDERLY! Orderly gives her a tranquilizer There, there now that's nice, isn't it? You'll be out in no time.

Laurie: Wearily I will not sleep. You cannot make me! Laurie closes her eyes and sleeps

Dream:

Laurie has a flashback to when she was sixteen. She is going through her mother's hope chest to find her birth certificate. Cynthia walks in and sees Laurie fishing through her things

Cynthia: Laurie! Get out of my things! What gives you the right to go through my things?

Laurie: I need my birth certificate to get my driver's license.

Cynthia: sighs Honey, there isn't one. I should have told you years ago.

Laurie: What? That I was dropped off on your doorstep? What?

Cynthia: You were adopted. Your real parents are dead or something. Mason, your father, was the one who took care of the legal papers. He told me that the court house could not provide one for you because it was lost, but not to worry.

Laurie: Mom! Are you saying that by law I do not exist?

Cynthia: No, of course not! You do exist! How else could we send you to school? You do have a social security card and a State ID.

Laurie: But they recommend a birth certificate.

Cynthia: You don't need one anymore these days. You do exist and you have your learner's permit, State ID, and social security card.

Laurie: Okay.

Cynthia: Now clean up this mess. Dinner will be ready soon leaves the room while Laurie straightens up the hope chest. She comes across a box with the name Deborah on it. She opens it up and sees a picture of a woman with a child, man, and baby. The child looks a lot like Laurie

Hospital:  
Loomis is with the parents as they are reunited with their children

Tommy: The boogey man does exist!

Mrs. Doyle: Oh Tommy!

Dr. Macobi: They are all right, but I recommend some counseling for a couple weeks. After all the events they just witnessed.

Mrs. Wallace: I'll say! Lindsay told me that she saw Annie's boyfriend hanging from the railing with a jack lantern on his head and blood oozing out of the openings.

Lindsay: sobs mommy Mrs. Wallace holds Lindsay closer

Tommy: Where's Laurie?

Mrs. Doyle: Laurie will be fine. Come on, it's past your bedtime.

Tommy: I don't want to sleep. Boogeyman will get me.

Mrs. Doyle: No he won't. The Sheriff told me that he was shot dead.

Tommy: That does not mean a thing.

The Doyle's and Wallace's leave

Macobi: I think the Doyle boy will be all right, but I worry more about the Wallace girl.

Dr. Loomis: I think I do too.

Dream:

Laurie barges into the kitchen and holds up the picture to Cynthia's face

Laurie: Who's Deborah? Who is she?

Cynthia: I told you not to go through my things!

Laurie: Who is she?

Cynthia: Sighs Deborah was your mother. She's dead.

Laurie: And this man?

Cynthia: Dead too. He committed suicide and so did she.

Laurie: Who is the kid?

Cynthia: gulps when she sees Judith's picture Your sister.

Laurie: What? Oh! This picture is dated back to-I don't know-the seventies! Who is the baby?

Cynthia: Your brother.

Laurie: What happened to them?

Cynthia: They are gone.

Laurie: So did they off themselves with my birth parents?

Cynthia: I don't want to talk about this. Your father will be home soon. Go wash up for dinner.

Laurie leaves Cynthia alone in the kitchen

Hospital:

Jimmy checks in on Laurie. She wakes up and sees him

Laurie: Hi.

Jimmy: Hey.

Laurie: What happened?

Jimmy: You were attacked.

Laurie: The kids! Annie! Lynda! Paul! Bob!

Jimmy: The kids and Annie are fine. Paul, Lynda, and Bob are dead. They were not the only ones. A lot more people died tonight. The Tremmels, one of the caretakers at the cemetery, the Strodes-.

Laurie: cuts Jimmy off The Strodes!

Jimmy: Yeah.

Laurie: Those are my parents! Sobs My parents are dead!

Jimmy: Yeah, and you will not believe what the guy's name is that is behind it.

Laurie: Who? I know his first name is Michael.

Jimmy: Michael Myers.

Laurie: That kid who killed his sister and two other people?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Laurie: Oh my God!

Jimmy: I know.

Head nurse enters the room

Head Nurse: Out, now.

Jimmy starts to leave and turns around to mouth to Laurie

Head Nurse: No, you will not come back later.

Jimmy leaves

Head Nurse: You need to sleep. I tried calling your house, but nobody answered.

Laurie: That's because they are dead.

Head Nurse: Really? How did you find this out.

Laurie: I think they are dead.

Head Nurse: I am sure they are fine. Now go to sleep leaves the room

Jimmy and Trammer are rushing the Strodes to the Autopsy room

Coroner: Are these Mason and Cynthia Strode?

Jimmy: Yes.

Coroner: So sad. They have a daughter here right now. She is the ICU. Wait until she learns that her parents are dead.

Jimmy: She already knows.

Coroner: I see starts to cut Cynthia open, but finds out that she is still alive remarkable. Mrs. Strode is still alive. She must have been what we call temporarily dead.

Jimmy: Laurie would be happy to hear that.

Coroner: get this woman to the ICU stat!

Jimmy rushes her to the ICU. He brushes by Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis goes into the coroner

Dr. Loomis: Dr. Melvin?

Coroner: Yes, how may I help you?

Dr. Loomis: I am Dr. Samuel Loomis. Is this Mr. Strode?

Coroner: Yes, it is. His wife just cheated death.

Dr. Loomis: Wonderful. What happened?

Coroner: From what I could briefly tell from Mrs. Strode, she received cuts in the legs, cuts on her face, and a twisted neck.

Dr. Loomis: He might have been trying to break it.

Coroner: As for Mr. Strode, he has been stabbed in the back and cut in the face.

Dr. Loomis: These people adopted his little sister.

Coroner: What?

Dr. Loomis: Michael Myers was in a mental institution. He killed his sister Judith on Halloween night sixteen years ago. Then his mother killed herself and now he has come back to town to get the other one.

Coroner: Do you know what her name is?

Dr. Loomis: Laurie Strode. Her birth name was-well, I know that they called her Baby Boo.

Dream:  
Laurie comes downstairs and hides from the doorway to the kitchen as she listens in on her parents conversation about Deborah

Cynthia: She found out about Deborah today.

Mason: So? What did you tell her?

Cynthia: Bits and pieces.

Mason: What do you mean?

Cynthia: Oh Mason! You knew that this day would come! You knew it! She was looking for her birth certificate and did not find it!

Mason: What? Why?

Cynthia: She is sixteen years old and she thought she needed it for her driver's license.

Mason: Christ! What did you tell her? Did you tell her that her real name is Liza and not Laura?

Cynthia: No! Of course not! I told her that you took care of all the legal matter.

Mason: Did you tell her that her mother committed suicide because of her brother? Did you tell her how her parents really died?

Cynthia: No! Of course not! Well, I did say that Deborah committed suicide, which was true!

Mason: Oh Christ!

Cynthia: I am not going to lie to her anymore than I have to! Mason, we cannot protect her anymore. She's a big girl.

Mason: I know that she is a big girl, but she's still my kid.

Cynthia: Laurie will have to find out someday.

Laurie enters the room

Laurie: Hey. Find out about what?

Cynthia: Dinner's ready.

Laurie: Dad, what's she talking about?

Mason: I don't know.

Laurie: What? You have to know because you took care of most of the legal work.

Mason: Oh Cyndi! Could you tell Laurie more about Deborah?

Laurie: I cannot tell her.

Mason: I'm sure you can.

Laurie: Mom! Dad! If this is too painful to discuss, then don't worry about it.

Hospital:

Laurie is drugged up wondering around the hospital. She finds her mother who is in a coma

Laurie: Mom! Cries harder mom! Mom! Wake up! Mom! Mom! Please wake up!

Cynthia wakes up. Mom! Falls to the floor

Cynthia: Whispers Laurie?

Laurie: Sobs mom! I thought that you were dead!

Cynthia: Breathes heavily no, not yet. Are you all right?

Laurie: I don't know.

Cynthia: Laurie, go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

Laurie: Mom!

Head nurse finds her

Head Nurse: What are you doing up?

Laurie: He's here! I can feel him!

Head Nurse: Laurie, I am taking you back to bed.

Laurie: Mom!

Cynthia: You heard your father.

Laurie: Mom!

Cynthia: There is no such thing as the boogeyman.

Laurie: Please, let me stay here. She's my mother!

Cynthia: Laurie, be a good girl and go back to bed.

Laurie: Mom!

Head Nurse: Okay Laurie. You can sleep in here tonight sets up a bed next to Cynthia's Now please go to sleep. You need to regain your strength. Leaves the room

Cynthia: fine, you can sleep in here, but just for tonight.

Laurie: Where's dad?

Cynthia: He is in the bathroom, now go to sleep.

Dream:

Laurie dreams that she meets Deborah shortly before she kills herself

Deborah: Stay away baby! Stay away! Blows her brains out

Hospital:

Laurie is screaming and Cynthia wakes up

Cynthia: Laurie, baby, calm down now. Calm down! You'll wake your father.

Laurie: He's dead! He's dead!

Cynthia: No, he's not. Calm down! Realizes where she is at and hits the panic button. Jimmy and an Orderly rush into the room

Jimmy: What's going on?

Cynthia: She's having a nightmare! I can't get out of bed to calm her down!

Jimmy wakes Laurie up

Jimmy: Come on, wake up. Wake up, Laurie.

Laurie opens her eyes

Jimmy: Boy, that must have been some dream looks at Cynthia Good to see you awake, Mrs. Strode.

Cynthia: What's going on?

Jimmy: You are Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Do you remember anything?

Cynthia: I was starting a fire and then I see this very tall man come in with Mason-on no! Mason was hanging off the knife! Sobs hysterically

Orderly gives Cynthia a tranquilizer

Cynthia: No! No! I need to make arrangements for Mason!

Laurie: Mom! What did you guys do to her?

Jimmy: It's all right Laurie. It's all right. We just gave her a tranquilizer to help calm her down.


	2. The first attack after the murders

-1Author's note: I know that Laurie's mom seems to be a little psycho and Laurie is the calm one, but don't worry, Laurie will go insane once she has children-mmmwah-hahaha!!

Oh! I know Cynthia Strode died in the movie, but I love Dee Wallace!! Rob Zombie should not have killed her off!! So I just said that he sprained her neck and she was temporary dead.

Hospital:

Michael creeps into the hospital while it is pitch black. He creeps up on Laurie Strode and her mother while they are sleeping. Laurie grabs her mother and hides her under the bed

Laurie: Stay here! Don't move at all!

Cynthia is still asleep from the tranquilizers

Laurie: I'll be right back mom, I promise hobbles to the hallway. Michael follows her and ignores her mother under the bed

Laurie hobbles to the morgue. Nurse Alves sees her wandering into the room

Nurse Alves: Laurie! What are you doing up?

Laurie: He's here! He's here!

Nurse Alves: No he is not! Laurie, you need to calm down now!

Michael Myers stabs nurse Alves in the neck with a scalpel and Laurie hobbles to the hallway and down towards the maternity ward. Then she hobbles towards the cafeteria and hides under the tables. She looks up and sees a dead guy face forward in the dish. She screams. Laurie hobbles into the nearby waiting room

Nurse Janet: Laurie! What are you doing up? Come on, Laurie, let's go back to bed. I know that Nurse Alves set you up in the room with your mother.

Laurie backs away from Janet because she sees Michael Myers behind her.

Nurse Janet: Come on Laurie, let's go.

Laurie keeps backing away.

Nurse Janet: God damn it Laurie! You are so uncooperative!

Michael stabs Janet in the back. Laurie hobbles to the ER, where she meets up with Dr. Loomis.

Dr. Loomis: Laurie! There you are dear girl. Let's get you back to bed. You know you really have the hospital in a uproar about your disappearance.

Laurie: He's here.

Dr. Loomis: I know that he is, but you need to sleep. I will take care of him.

Laurie: He's here!

Michael Myers sneaks up behind Dr. Loomis and Laurie. Loomis turns around really fast and shoots him. Michael Myers falls down backwards and does not move at all

Dr. Loomis: He's dead, now come on. Lets get you back to you room.

Laurie: Mom is under the bed.

A couple weeks later:

Strode house:  
Laurie, Annie, and Cynthia have gone through rehabilitation. Cynthia and Laurie head home. Their Halloween decorations are still up. Cynthia takes Mr. Bones off the lamp post and starts beating him against the ground

Laurie: Mom?

Cynthia: No!

Laurie: Mom!

Cynthia: No!

Cynthia storms into the house

Laurie: God!

Later that night:

Jimmy rings the doorbell and Laurie looks out and answers it

Laurie: Hey!

Jimmy: Hi, I just came to see how you were doing.

Laurie: I'm fine. You?

Jimmy: Okay. I heard Annie was released too.

Laurie: Yeah. Do you want to come in?

Jimmy: Sure. How's your mom doing?

Laurie: She's fine. A little upset. They buried my father a couple weeks ago while we were in rehab. Mom is upset that she never had a say in what went where and what my father really wanted.

Jimmy: That's bad. But you did get to go, right?

Laurie: The hospital wouldn't let us. They claimed that it would damage our recovery. I think it damaged us more not being there. I really want to know how Tommy and Lindsay are doing? I tried calling him, but his mom keeps saying that he has a new babysitter and he is fine and does not even think about that night.

Jimmy: They probably just do not know how to deal with it.

Laurie: I guess so.

Jimmy: Do you want to go to a movie or something? I heard that one movie _National Treasure, Book of Secrets _is supposed to be good.

Cynthia enters the room

Cynthia: Laurie, who is this?

Laurie: Mom, this is Jimmy. He is a paramedic from the hospital.

Cynthia: It's getting late. He should go home

Cynthia goes back to her room

Jimmy: I guess I should go.

Laurie: So tomorrow night? _Book of Secrets? _

Jimmy: Sure.

Laurie: See you later.

Jimmy: Bye

Jimmy leaves the house and Laurie goes upstairs to her mother's room

Laurie: Mom?

Cynthia: I do not want to remember that night at all.

Laurie: Mom, Jimmy is a nice kid. He would never hurt me.

Cynthia: It's not that. I just do not want to talk to anybody in this town right now. I dodged reporters everyday during recovery and so did you.

Laurie: Jimmy want to help me live a normal life. We're going to the movies tomorrow if you want to tag along.

Cynthia: Laurie, I cannot leave this house right now.

Laurie: Mom, I am scared too. I do not think that he is dead at all, but I cannot live like this.

Cynthia: How can we fully recover? How can I live life without your father?

Laurie: I know

Laurie cries and Cynthia hugs Laurie

Cynthia: I know, baby. I know.

The Next Day:

Cynthia is looking out the window and Laurie goes up to her

Laurie: Beautiful day, isn't it?

Cynthia: Yes, it is indeed. Laurie, I think we need to move away from here and everybody that reminds us of Haddonfield. I cannot live here anymore.

Laurie: I can't leave Annie and Jimmy behind.

Cynthia: Laurie, I need to move away from here.

Laurie: Mom, running away does not solve anything.

Cynthia: Yes it does little girl.

Laurie: Mom, it only proves that we are cowards.

Cynthia: Who told you that?

Laurie: You did.

Cynthia: When?

Laurie: I was a little girl.

Cynthia: Well, you're right. I just miss him, that's all.

Laurie: I miss him too. I have to get to school now.

Cynthia: No! Stay home today, please. I can feel him.

Laurie: So can I, but I cannot keep running away from him. Besides I am way behind in school as it is.

Cynthia: Laurie, please, stay home today. I cannot be alone today. Please stay home with me.

Laurie leaves

Cynthia: Laurie!!


	3. Back to school and more news

Laurie is walking down the hallway. She receives quizzical looks from her classmates. 

Laurie goes to her class and her teacher, Mrs. Sterner looks at her like she is mental or something. 

Mrs. Sterner: Laurie, it's nice to have you back with us. I need to know if you have been able to make up any of the work.

Laurie: No, ma'am.

Mrs. Sterner: I would hate to have to hold you back. I know that you have been through a lot of drama and shit, but don't think that I will let that slide. 

Laurie: Yes Mrs. Sterner. 

Hallway:

Annie: What the fuck are you all looking at? What? Haven't you all seen a person with a cast before? Get the fuck out of my way.

Laurie: Hey Ann.

Annie: Hey Laurie. How's your mom doing?Laurie: Psychotic. How's your dad?Annie: You know, the same.

Laurie: I heard Lynda's parents got back together. 

Annie: Yeah. How weird is that? Laurie: I better get back home. Mom will go bananas if I am not there. 

Annie: Yeah, so will my dad.

Laurie heads home and goes into the house. She looks around for her mother.

Laurie: Mom? Mom! 

Laurie goes upstairs to her mother's room and sees her in her wedding dress.

Cynthia: It still fits! I have not gained a pound since the day I married your father. I guess this can come with us. 

Laurie: Mom, what are you doing? Cynthia: Going through things. Deciding what to throw out before we move away from here.

Laurie: Mom, what about Annie and Jimmy?Cynthia: You can write or come up here on weekends after they have confirmed that that mad man is dead.

Laurie: Mom, no! 

Cynthia: Come on Laurie. Pack your bags. We are moving tomorrow. 

Laurie: Where are we moving to?Cynthia: California! 


	4. Jimmy Loves Laurie

A/N: It's gets kinda steamy in this scene.

Jimmy knocks on Laurie's door. Laurie answers her door and lets him in.

Jimmy: You want to go catch that movie?Laurie: I can't. Mom and I are moving tomorrow.

Jimmy: No! You can't move now!

Laurie: I have to. She's the only family I have left.

Jimmy: What about you? What do you want? Laurie: At first I did not want to move, but now that I am thinking about it-.

Jimmy: No! You can't leave me!Laurie: I'm so sorry. I have to. I need to get out of this town. I know he is dead, but what if he isn't? Dr. Loomis and I shot him a total of several times and he never seemed to die.

Jimmy: The police will arrest him.

Laurie: He killed five officers at the Doyle's house.

Jimmy: Laurie, I don't want you to go.

Laurie: Why?

Jimmy: I love you!

Laurie: What?Jimmy: I love you. If you stay, I promise to protect you and your mother.

Laurie: Jimmy, I can-

Jimmy interrupts her by kissing her passionately. Laurie: Oh Jimmy!Jimmy: Laurie. I love you.

Laurie: I love you too

Laurie pushes him onto the porch swing and they have a very intense make out session.

Jimmy: Can we go somewhere else to finish this?Laurie: Jimmy, I am not that kind of girl.

Jimmy: I just don't want the neighbors to stare at us making out.

Laurie: Jimmy, I'm a virgin and I intend to stay that way until I am married.

Jimmy: Okay. I will come out to see you though, okay?Laurie: All right

Laurie kisses Jimmy goodbye. Then she walks over to Annie's house to tell her goodbye. She did not care that her mother was paranoid. She thought to herself walking to Annie's house "God Bless the sleeping pills."

Annie's House:Laurie knocks on the door and Brackett lets her in.

Brackett: Hey Laurie, how are you?

Laurie: Fine. Is Annie home?Brackett: Yeah

Brackett calls for Annie

Brackett: I heard that you and your mom were moving away.

Laurie: Yeah, tomorrow.

Brackett: Has she told you anything?

Laurie: About what?

Annie comes downstairs and sees Laurie. She hobbles up to her and hugs her

Annie: I heard that you were moving away soon.

Laurie: I am.

Annie: I wish you weren't. Did you tell Jimmy?Laurie nods

Annie: What did he say?Laurie: He said that he loved me and then he kissed me passionately.

Annie: Laurie, it looks like you have a boyfriend.

Laurie: A boyfriend? No! I'm moving a million miles away, Annie.

Annie: But you can email, IM, call, and everything else under the sun.

Laurie: Annie, I don't think I can do this. Besides, all of that is not the same as being with him.

Annie: Well do you love him?Laurie: yeah.

Annie: All I want for you to be is happy. That's all I want for you. I know you will be happy with Jimmy.

Laurie: Annie, I never saw this side of you before.

Annie: Well, since that night I have been thinking a lot about how selfish I can be and how much of a whore Lynda was.

Laurie: There is the Annie I know.

Laurie hugs Annie

Laurie: I am going to miss you so much!

Annie: I'll miss you too, but I know that this is something that your mother wants to do.

Laurie: I better get home. Will you see me off tomorrow?Annie: Of course.

Annie hugs Laurie tightly.

Annie: Don't forget about me.

Laurie: I won't.

Laurie leaves the house and goes home. When she gets home, her mother turns the light on in the living room.

Cynthia: Where were you?Laurie: At Annie's house telling her goodbye.

Cynthia: Laurie, you cannot wander the streets of Haddonfield alone at night. Remember what happened? What would I do if I lost you too?

Laurie: You would never lose me mom. I promise.

Cynthia: Get to bed. We have to have an early start.

Laurie goes to bed. Cynthia goes to bed too.


	5. On the Road

Annie and Jimmy arrive at the Strode's house. Laurie is carrying out a box and sees them. She loads onto the car and runs up to Jimmy and Annie. She hugs them tightly.

Jimmy: I don't want you to go.

Annie: Please stay. You can move in with dad and I. I am sure dad wouldn't mind.

Laurie: Annie, your dad is oblivious to everything around him.

Annie: I know. I don't want you to move away.

Laurie: Oh Annie

Laurie hugs Annie tightly. Cynthia comes out of the house.

Cynthia: Hello Annie.

Cynthia looks at Jimmy.

Cynthia: You must be Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hi Mrs. Strode.

Cynthia: The one that made out with my daughter on the porch last night.

Laurie: Mom!

Cynthia: Laurie, I think we got it all. Say goodbye to your friends and get in the car.

Laurie: Mom-.

Cynthia: Get in the car!

Laurie says her final goodbyes to Jimmy and Annie. She kisses Jimmy for a long time

Cynthia: Laurie!

Laurie giggles and gets back into the car

Cynthia: Say goodbye to your father for me.

Annie: Okay Mrs. Strode

Laurie and Cynthia drive off for California

Cynthia: Laurie, How dare you kiss that boy like that in front of me!

Laurie: I love him.

Cynthia: Silly girl, you do not know what love is.

Laurie: Mom, I am eighteen years old. I fell in-love last night with Jimmy Lloyd. I never felt that way about anybody before.

Cynthia: I'm sorry. I guess I still see you as a little girl. I guess I can now tell you this. You and I now have new identities. We are the Ryder family. Your name is Keri and my name is Grace.

Laurie: Grace and Keri Ryder. How creative.

Cynthia: I know that you want to be with him, but I can't feel safe in a town where half the cops are dead and everything.

Laurie looks back at Haddonfield as they reach the Missouri state line.

A/N: I am from a town in Southern Illinois, which is very south of Chicago.


	6. Years Later

A/N: I am going to speed this up a little bit. This is going to be seven years later after Laurie finished college and married a man named John Tate, the methadone addict.

Laurie (Keri) and John are sitting on their porch in Napa California. Laurie is grading some of her English Students papers and John is drinking his beer. Laurie looks up at him and smiles.

Laurie: John, I have some news to tell you.

John: What is it?Laurie: Well, I went to the doctor today and I got the most wonderful news in the world! I'm pregnant!

John: I'm going to be a daddy?Laurie nods and John picks her up.

John: Oh Keri! This is wonderful! I am so happy! I cannot wait to meet him or her! Do you know yet?Laurie: The doctor said that it would be months before we find out. Our first baby.

Nine months later…

John and Laurie are in the maternity ward.

John: Come on Keri, you're doing fine! Push honey! Push!

Laurie: I cannot push anymore! This kid is never coming out! I hate you John Tate! I hate you! You are not allowed to touch me anymore!

Nurse: Come on, Mrs. Tate. One more big push!

Laurie screams and pushes the baby out. It's a boy!

Nurse: It's a boy!John: A boy!

John and Laurie hug each other.

Laurie: What should we name him?John: How about Michael?Laurie's eyes bulge and then she shakes her head.

Laurie: No! Anything but that!John: Keri? What's wrong with that name? That was my great-grandfather's name.

Laurie: John, I can't name our kid Michael. It's a long story.

John: Well, why don't you tell me?Laurie: I can't.

John: Some other time then.

Laurie: How about Johnny?John: Hmm…John Stuart Tate?Laurie: Yeah, I like that name.

John: Me too.

Meanwhile in Haddonfield…

It is nighttime and Annie is sleeping. She is having nightmares about the attacks. She screams so loud that she wakes her five-year-old daughter, Lynda up. Lynda runs into the room and wakes her mother up.

Lynda: Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!

Annie wakes up.

Annie: What's wrong baby?Lynda: You were screaming! Were you having a nightmare?

Annie: Yeah, I was.

Lynda: Mommy, when's daddy coming home?Annie looks at her alarm clock and sees that it is 1:00 am.

Annie: Any minute honey. Why don't we go back to bed?

Annie limps from her bedroom and takes Lynda to her bedroom. A/N: Annie has had a limp for the last seven years because Michael broke her ankle and she never fully recovered from it.

Annie: You need to sleep.

Lynda: Mommy, is there such a thing as the boogeyman?Annie: Um…no baby. No and if there were, you always have daddy and I to take care of you.

Lynda: Mom.

Annie: Yes?Lynda: Can I wait up for daddy?Annie: No, now goodnight

Annie tucks her daughter in bed and goes into the kitchen. Jimmy enters and goes up to Annie.

Jimmy: I told you not to wait up for me.

Annie: Since when do I listen to you

Jimmy: Ha ha, cute.

Jimmy kisses Annie.

Jimmy: So, have you heard anymore from Laurie about the baby?Annie: Yes, she had a healthy baby boy.

Jimmy: What's his name?Annie: John Stuart Tate. He was born yesterday. Oh Jimmy! We should go out and visit them! I am sure she would like that! I mean, she has not seen her godchild, Lynda since her baptismal. Oh Jimmy! Wouldn't it be great to go out to the ocean?Jimmy: Yeah, the ocean that sounds great.

Annie: Are you still uncomfortable around Laurie, Jimmy?Jimmy: I loved her at one time. After she and her mom moved away, you and I got close and we fell in-love. I still have some feelings for Laurie, but it's you I love and will spend the rest of my days with.

Annie: Jimmy, Laurie is married to John Tate and you and I have been married for six years. Nothing is going to happen. Why don't we go out to the coast and visit Laurie and John. Hey! My dad can come too! He could visit Laurie's mom.

Jimmy: Really? I did not know that Laurie's mom and your dad were friends.

Annie: They were friends way before Laurie and I were born. My folks and her folks would double date. This was before my mom went through her midlife crisis and left my dad to pursue a life as a starving artist and move in with some chick named Monet. Then, you know, Mr. Strode died that night.

Jimmy: Yep, I know.

Annie: Oh! Let's go Jimmy! Let's go visit Laurie and John! I miss her so much!

Jimmy: All right, what the hey? I have some vacation time coming up.

Annie: Oh Jimmy, I love you!

Annie kisses Jimmy.

Little did Annie and Jimmy know, there was somebody watching them…


	7. The Boogey Man Killed My Mom!

Annie and Lynda are packing bags while they wait for Jimmy to come home so could take off for California to visit Laurie and John.

Lynda: Mommy, Timmy Doyle said that the Boogey Man tried to kill you and Aunt Laurie when you were in high school.

Annie: Oh yeah? How does Timmy know that?Lynda: His brother was there, you know Tommy Doyle?Annie thinks for a moment and reflects on that horrible night. Then she shakes her head trying to get the screams in her head.

Lynda: Mommy?

Annie: Lynda, I don't want to talk about it right now.

Lynda: But mommy. I want to know what happened that night.

Annie: Lynda, you are too young to know about it.

Lynda: Was that the night Aunt Lynda died?

Annie: Honey, Aunt Lynda died in an accident.

Lynda: Did it involve a knife?

Annie: I don't want to talk about it!

Lynda: Why mom? Annie: Because! It upsets mommy to think about it. Mommy had to get help to get through the last couple of years. Now go get your toys and come back, okay?

Lynda goes into her room. Michael sneaks up behind Annie. Annie turns around and sees Michael. She screams and runs into the kitchen and searches for a knife. Michael meets her in the doorway and Annie stabs him in the arm and Michael slits Annie's throat. Annie dies.

Lynda comes downstairs and sees Michael and her mother dead on the floor. She screams and runs into the neighborhood looking for help.

Lynda: The Boogey Man killed my mom! The Boogey Man killed my Mom!

Jimmy is driving home and he sees the police surrounding his house. Then he sees Lynda with his neighbor, Mrs. Wallace.

Mrs. Wallace: Jimmy! I found her running the streets!Jimmy: What happened here?Mrs. Wallace: Oh Jimmy, I don't know how to tell you this. Perhaps you should sit down. Lynda, why don't you go inside and play with Lindsay?Lynda: I know what you are going to tell him! I already told you!

Lynda goes into the Wallace's house

Mrs. Wallace: Oh Jimmy, I am so sorry to tell you this. Annie's dead. Somebody came into your house and slit her throat.

Jimmy: No!

The paramedics roll Annie out on the stretcher. Jimmy runs over to her and pulls the sheet off her.

Jimmy: Annie! Annie!

Jimmy throws himself onto her body and the paramedics pull him off her. Jimmy runs into the house and sees there is nobody there. He takes a crystal bowl and throws it against the wall.

Brackett, retired, comes to the Lloyd's house and sees Jimmy sitting on the porch distraught.

Brackett: What are we going to do, son?

Jimmy: I don't know. We were all supposed to go to California in a couple hours. I can't go to California right now. I have to bury my wife.

Brackett: My daughter. I wonder if it were him.

Jimmy: It can't be, dad. It can't be. He has been dead for years. That doctor shot him down in the hospital. I was there that night with Laurie, now Keri. I still don't know why she and her mom ran off to California when they know that he is dead.

Brackett: Jimmy, evil never dies.

Michael Myers watches Brackett and Jimmy from the other side of the street completely out of sight.

California:

Laurie is on the phone with Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis was nominated to tell Laurie the bad news about her friend Annie's death.

Dr. Loomis: Hey Mrs. Tate, how are you?Laurie: Fine, thanks. And you?Dr. Loomis: Fine, fine. Very fine. Laurie, Annie and her family won't be able to make it out to see you this week.

Laurie: Why?Dr. Loomis: Annie died. She was murdered in her kitchen. Poor Lynda saw the whole thing.

Laurie: Oh my God! Is Lynda all right?Dr. Loomis: Physically, yes.

Laurie: Oh God! I need to go back there to see them. When is the funeral?Dr. Loomis: This Saturday.

Laurie: But it's Thursday! Oh, John, mom, and I will be on the next flight with the baby.

Dr. Loomis: I will see you then.

Laurie: Does everybody in town know I go by Keri and not Laurie?Dr. Loomis: Yes, for the most part.

Laurie: I will be there tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when we land. Thank you Dr. Loomis.

Dr. Loomis: No problem, Mrs. Tate.

They hang up and Laurie collapses against the wall and starts crying. John walks in and sees her in tears.

John: Keri?Laurie: Oh John! Annie's dead! John: Oh no! What happened?Laurie: She was murdered. Poor little Lynda saw it. It's like it's happening all over again.

John: What's happening again?

Laurie: John, do you remember me telling you that I changed my name from Laurie to Keri about seven years ago because I am in the witness protection program?John: Yes.

Laurie: About seven years ago, I was part of a massive attack in Haddonfield, Illinois-that's where I am originally from. I witnessed many deaths of my friends, somehow kept the children safe, and lost my father. My mother almost died that night too, but she was lucky.

John: When did this happen?Laurie: Halloween night.

Johnny starts crying and Laurie picks he up and tries to calm him down.

Laurie: I have to go back to Haddonfield for Annie's funeral. You can come back with me if you want to.

John: I do not think that you should go there, Keri. Your mom would have a stroke if she found out that you did.

Laurie: I need to, John. Annie is my best friend. We have been best friends since we were in pre-school.

John: I will stay here with Johnny and keep your mother sane if you promise to come right back, promise?Laurie kisses John and then goes into their room to start packing.


End file.
